


Mirrors: Will and Hannibal

by huntress1013



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys,</p><p>Haven't been around much but I actually found some time to make a least some art and a new fanmix. It is a smallish one (only ten tracks) but chosen with love.</p><p>Artists included: Snow Ghosts, Conjure One, Hard-Fi, Belgrave and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors: Will and Hannibal

Will: Is Hannibal in love with me?  
Bedelia: Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you? Yes. But do you... ache for him?

Album Cover/Art

 

Streaming on 8tracks:  


[Mirrors: Will and Hannibal](http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/mirrors-will-and-hannibal?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [huntress1013](http://8tracks.com/huntress1013?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Tracklisting:  
01 Daniel Licht - Blood Theme (from "Dexter")  
02 Hard-Fi - Watch Me Fall Apart  
03 Rag N Bone Man - Wolves  
04 Snow Ghosts - Murder Cries  
05 Siouxsie - Love Crime (Amouse Bouche Version)  
06 Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer  
07 Conjure One feat. Hannah Ray - Kill The Fear  
08 Meg Myers - Desire (Hucci Remix)  
09 Belgrave - Giving Up My Echoes  
10 Trevor Yuile - Endless Forms Most Beautiful (from "Orphan Black")


End file.
